zirconfandomcom-20200213-history
Sagaqua (Pokémon)
Sagaqua '''(ミズタチ''' Mizutachi) is a dual-type Water/Fighting Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 38. It is the final form of . Biology Sagaqua is a large, bipedal, lizard-like Pokémon. It has crimson irises with black, serpentine pupils and white sclera. Its body is a light blue decorated with dark red stripes on its arms and heels. It has a pale yellow belly with three sets of bandages that wrap around the middle of its waist. On its right shoulder, a large bundle of dark grey fur wraps around the upper portion. On the left, two spikes protrude from its shoulder. On each arm, it has a dark red stripe above the elbow while three metal plates protect its lower arms. These metal plates are considered indestructible. It has three claws on each hand and two iron-clad toes that are comprised of the same metal that cover its knees and arms. It has a large, light blue tail that fades to dark grey. It has four metal spikes that resemble the edges of a shuriken. Sagaqua are known to deliver powerful blows to opponents using its tail. Sagaqua are very proud Pokémon, never resorting to fighting dirty even when the odds are against them. While it is rather slow when compared to its eternal rival Greninja, Sagaqua makes up for what it lacks in speed with raw power. It has the ability to throw two hundred, devastating puches a second using its signature move known as Torrential Fist. Gender Differences None. Special Abilities Sagaqua have the ability to deliver devastating punches that can shatter pure, hardened steel. They can walk and run on water with ease. Though they are amphibious, Sagaqua can easily dive down to the bottom of the ocean on one breath of air. The iron plates on its arms and legs have been documented as unbreakable, as no one has witnessed any attack breaking them. They can lift up to 1,000lbs and still walk for miles with that weight on their backs with little to no problem. Their horn reacts to heat, allowing them to find their prey even in absolute darkness. Behavior Sagaqua are very stern Pokémon, not allowing themselves to break in any shape or form. They do not associate themselves with Hydrake, as they are unbearably lazy and Sagaqua's short tempers would result in an injured hatchling. Sagaqua leave their offspring in the hands of Drininja, allowing them to raise the lazy Pokémon. Sagaqua hold themselves in extremely high regard, never allowing themselves to slack off in their training. A Sagaqua isolates themselves in the high mountains, going through a rigorous training session for years and years before they deem themselves ready to take on any opponents. A loss results in a grudge and planned vengeance; if a loss occurred under the command of a Trainer, Sagaqua have no qualms abandoning their humans. They hold an extremely tense rivalry with Greninja and when faced with one, the two engage in a battle of sheer speed and raw power. More often than not, Greninja is able to elude Sagaqua with its speed though Sagaqua do not give up unless a Greninja gets out of sight and the radar of its horn. Habitat Sagaqua are nomadic Pokémon, often moving from place to place once their training has gotten stale. They prefer harsh environments such as volcanic regions, harsh frozen wastelands, and dry deserts. Diet Sagaqua are carnivores and have voracious appetites. They will stuff themselves for a week then survive off of it for months at a time which causes themselves to nearly starve. Some even get sick due to this habit. Sagaqua are a bit more tame with their eating habits under a Trainer, though they do forcibly stuff themselves from time to time, if a Trainer does not keep them under an iron fist. Game Data Pokédex Entry Game Locations .}} Base Stats Type Effectiveness